Heretofore, many portable irrigation and water pump devices have been used which are adaptable to trucks and tractors and connectable to their power source. The problem inherent in displacing water from a canal, lake, or river, is that the impeller must be submerged while the prime mover or power source must not be. Often, rather high banks are encountered that would place an impeller drive shaft end exiting from the top side of the tubular conduit too high to connect to a tractor or truck power source without additional transmission linkage.
The present invention is an improvement on previous devices in that the impeller drive shaft exits the water conduit from the underside and is encased in a protective housing which allows the shaft to become embedded in the earth bank. Thus, the conduit may be "step" shaped in order to lay over the bank allowing the inlet to be submerged while the impeller drive shaft is directly connected to the tractor or truck power source through a simple universal bearing joint.